Mind Games
by fenix mita92
Summary: Hermione is about to discover her deepest most secret desire. Draco/Hermione One-shot. Mature teen readers please.


**It's been so long since I wrote anything... anyway, hope you like it. **

**It's rated for mature teens. Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and this story's characters.**

**Thanks for pointing out some of my writing mistakes. I really do appreciate that.**

* * *

She pulled her curly hair back behind her ears with her fingers and discretely glanced around the library. It was pretty much empty. Madam Pince was busy reading a smutty romance behind her desk, also trying to be discrete about it. Some Ravenclaws sat around a distant table going over Herbology homework and a boy from Hufflepuff was searching the shelves for some book. In other words, no one was paying any attention to her.

Having made sure of that, Hermione Granger carefully took out a small vial from her school bag and analyzed it once more, under the table. Her heart beat sped up and she fidgeted in her chair. She looked at the vial's contents to be sure of what she was holding. Inside the vial, a bright violet goo swirled as if alive and a sharp white fang floated in it. Hermione controlled her breathing.

_I can't believe it… It really is an Epiphany potion._

The ingredients themselves were rare enough to dumbstruck the witch – werewolf's fang and chimaera's blood – but, when mixed together, the results were – well – even more stunning. Popping open the vial and taking a whiff of the vapors would put any witch or wizard into a trance during which they "fulfilled" – in an illusion – their heart's deepest and most secret desires.

Hermione's brown eyes darted around the room once more. The Hufflepuff had found what he had been looking for and focused on a page of the thick volume he was holding. Her fingers trembled as she traced the smooth glass surface. She had found it earlier that afternoon laying on the grass outside, just after having Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Neither Harry or Ron noticed when Hermione stayed a couple of steps behind them to pick it up and quickly shove it into her pocket, for a future thorough analysis.

Would she give in to temptation right there and then?

_Argh…_

She was having a fight with her own conscience.

_No one is looking, I could easily – _

_What is wrong with you?! Surely the person who dropped it is looking for it… or maybe… this is some sort of joke… "What are Granger's deepest desires?" – a typical Sytherin moron behavior._ She could picture them, right then, having a blast while goody-goody-bookworm Granger dealt with her conscience.

_Argh!!_

_Who cares… Might as well take the chance… Not everyone gets a peek inside their subconscious, a dip into their unimaginable wishes…_

She made up her mind.

Hermione gripped the cork and slowly pulled it out. She could hear her heart beat in anticipation as she fiercely shut her eyes and leaned over the vial.

…

She wasn't expecting _that_.

It was a familiar smell… sort of intoxicating. She took another whiff and took in the addicting odor. She suddenly felt infuriated for no apparent reason. She presumed the smell had reminded her of something – or someone.

As if it wasn't confusing enough, she was surprised by a warm sensation in her belly – a _good_ sensation…

She finally opened her eyes. In front of her lay her school bag, her Ancient Runes book and an old quill. She was surrounded by shelves full of books – she was still in the library. Hermione glanced down to the hand holding the vial and back up to her surroundings. Nothing had changed.

_I'm such an __**idiot**_. I am officially the laughing stock of my pranksters… They're probably cracking themselves up with my stupidity through a scrying spell… after all, it's really not that hard to do – any Slytherin bird-brains could cast it…

Enraged, she squeezed the cork back inside the vial and tossed into her bag. She furiously leaned over her book and started scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment.

_You are the __**most**__ naïve witch of your age, Hermione Granger. YOU, of all the people in the wizarding world, should've known better than to try a potion you found laying around, on yourself_…

Her quill scratched the parchment viciously as hey eyes darted from her book to her notes. She didn't even notice him leaning against the table.

He was carefully watching her – the way she almost pouted her lips when she was pissed off; the way her brown curls cascaded innocently over her shoulders; and the way her hand writing was still impeccable even though she looked as if she was about to kill someone. It almost made him smirk.

"You know, Granger, you should really ease off by borrowing some of Madam Pince's written porn.", he let out in his trademark teasing tone.

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

_I should have known he was behind all this… And now he's here to rub it thoroughly in my face, the asshole…_

She carefully dropped her quill and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Draco Malfoy had now sat down on the table, his feet still touching the floor, and, by measuring his smirk, Hermione had the impression he wasn't there just to tease her lightly.

"I'm impressed", she said sarcastically, " I always thought going through a plan just to humiliate me in private wasn't really your thing. I figured public embarrassment would be more likely to satisfy your evil needs."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, in confusion. He grinned slyly as he got down from the table, not lifting his gaze from her.

"Sadly, I'm not the one to take credit for whatever pissed you off today, but do congratulate whoever did, for me, will ya'… since he has surpassed my highest accomplishments."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply, but before she even tried to focus on Runes, her eyes quickly scanned Draco, impulsively. His bleach-blond hair was a bit messed up and some wild spikes covered his forehead. His blue eyes stared at her in an odd, animalistic way. Under the robes his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, letting her take a peek at his white, perfectly toned chest. Her eyes turned to the book as she felt the blush coming. She leaned over it so her curls could hide her cheeks.

_Damn. He is HOT._

_Are you crazy?! He's Draco Malfoy! You don't care if he is __**hot**__. You don't care about his god-like arms and you most definitely do not care about his stunning six-pack…_

Hermione's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she remembered a hot spring day she caught Draco taking a swim in the lake…

Her eyes went a fourth time over the same sentence, her brain still not responding. That's when she looked up to see Malfoy hadn't moved an inch. Taking a deep breath, and trying her best to calm herself down (which proved useless), she turned to him.

"Go. Away."

His lips twitched slightly, stifling a grin. Slowly, and to Hermione's astonishment, he approached her, sliding his hand smoothly across the table. Hermione's brain almost ran out of oxygen. – still, she didn't alter the irritated expression on her face.

"I was just remembering back in the day when Weasly would come here for your – huhum… _help – _with Runes, or at least pretend to, while fantasizing about your – "

"I don't give a pixie's shit about what your putrid mind makes up, Malfoy. Piss off.", she let out in a snarl.

Draco's smirk widened in surprise to hearing those words escape her lips.

"Well, I don't think I made it up when you refused the weasel's attempts at some sort of romantic relationship – or whatever typical mating behavior his species is know for. " Hermione's cheeks flushed once again. "I admit I had to agree with you on that, since it would've probably resulted in the most filthiest line of descendants…"

Hermione got up from her chair, her eyes burning with rage. Fearlessly, she stood up to him, their faces not very spaced apart…

"Did you forget, Malfoy", she managed to let out in a threatening tone, "that I don't need my wand to make you cry?" a brown eyebrow arched high against her white forehead in a teasingly manner. She caught the fraction of second during which his face had slightly twitched. Other than that, he seemed unaffected. There was even something weird about the way he was staring at her.

He stepped even closer to her, his tongue moistening his lips. She almost couldn't move between him and the table now. Her breathing was uneven and her hand fiercely grasped the wand in her robes' pocket.

_He can't hurt you. He'll be three bookshelves away before he can lay a finger on you._

She locked eyes with him. Her knees went weak as his eyes scanned her figure and landed on hers once more.

"Do you know" he started, in a rough voice, as his hands gripped the edges of the table, imprisoning her "…how _hot_ you look when you're pissed off?"

Their faces were inches apart now. Hermione almost couldn't breathe but his scent was so inviting she gratefully filled her lungs barely enough to keep standing up.

The tension was unbearable. His lips came crashing down on hers and, strangely, she didn't mind. She even _liked_ it. Her hand let go of the wand and made its way up to clutch at Draco's hair. His hands were now on Hermione's waist, pulling her towards him. Draco's marble lips caressed hers with building pressure and, willingly, Hermione deepened the kiss. She pulled his neck towards her as his hands pressed her waist against him. There was no space between them now. Unwillingly, Hermione pulled away – she had to breathe. Their foreheads lay against one another as they gasped for air. She caught the unbearable lust in Draco's eyes before he aggressively leaned in again. Hermione's whole body was on fire. Instinctively, she hitched her leg around his thigh and his arm came down to support it. He lifted her onto the table and his lips were now making their way across her neckline.

"Hermione?"

She blinked. Twice now. She was dizzy and breathing hard. Hermione looked up to the source of the annoying sound.

"Are you ok?", Harry asked, waving his hands in front of her face.

"If you had any glasses on I swear I could've mistaken you for Professor Trelawney…" he chuckled and Ron joined in.

"We were heading out to Hagrid's and thought you were seriously in need of a break" he said as he eyed her book with a painful look on his face.

Still a bit brain-dead and trying to make some sense out of the recent events she bagged her things and followed them out of the library. Madame Pince eyed them discretely behind her romance as they left. They turned to the right and made their way through a mob of Ravenclaws. Hermione glanced around as Ron made a comment on the previous afternoon's Quidditch match and her eyes landed on a small group of Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy was leaning with his back against the wall, as he talked to Blaise Zabini. As if sensing her, he looked in her direction and, as a sly smile formed on his face, Draco Malfoy winked at Hermione Granger.

* * *

**So, what do you think? ****=)**


End file.
